


When a Lovely Flame Dies

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, HP: EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione hates herself for doing this, but there's no other way. She has to break his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a Lovely Flame Dies

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to Krissy for looking this over.
> 
> Prompt: 09/06: "Things do not change; we change." (Thoreau)
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world & characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

When a Lovely Flame Dies

"I just don’t love you anymore," Hermione whispered, tears filling her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Ron… I…" She stopped, hating herself for breaking her best friend's heart.

"Hermione," Ron said, his voice cracking. "I… I understand."

She looked at him, eyes wide. "You do?"

"Things didn’t change… We did." Ron sighed. "I've known this was coming. I hoped we could have worked it out, but I understand."

"I never wanted to hurt you, Ron." Hermione sniffed, her heart aching painfully.

"I know," Ron said, giving her a weak smile. "Just give me some time, all right?"

Hermione nodded, understanding why.


End file.
